Parti de Garde Royales
The Old Guard Party, or OGP, is a liberal party in the Free Republic of Lourenne History The Old Guard is not old at all. The party was established in mid 2466 in Eroncourt, Kreshar by a generation much younger than the name suggests. It was established by a small group of university students as a class project; James Summersdale, George Wyndhaven, Mingus Magnusson, and Chasca-Coyllur (Claude Laurant). However, they had not expected it to catch on. The four students received numerous enquiries from fellow students where to sign up. It quickly spread to other universities in the province and the rest of the country; the most support for this adventure came from the provinces of Kreshar and Kundir, two rather marginalized parts of the country. The first election, in which the OGP participated, they received 34,085. It was not enough to secure any seats in the Lourennian parliament, but the new found party saw no reason to stop fighting the good fight. Between 2467-2470 the OGP saw many of its laws being passed and the population of Lourenne awarded the party with 6 seats in Parliament in the December 2470 election. The following years many Lourennian parties ceased to exist and in 1976 the OGP recieved 14 seats, in what had come to be known as the Senate in Valois, and three years later they reached 18 seats. The abolition of the Socialist Reformist Party in 2480 left the OGP the second largest party in the Senate. In October 2481 early elections were held du to the increase of Senate seats from 100 to 200. And Lourennes GOP, the Redemption Party, did not run, making the Progressives the largest party in the Senate. The OGP supported the Democratic presidential nominee, Thomas McNamara, in both rounds making him president. Only three parties received seats in the Senate, the Progressive Party, the Old Guard Party, and the Lourenne Democratic Party. During the 2480's many new socialist parties came to be, changing the face of the political landscape of Lourenne. The Democratic People's Party became the largest party after the election of 2487, also gaining control of the presidency. However, the Nationalist Party called for early elections, which pushed the OGP back into an alliance with the Democrats, securing the nomination and election of Lucié Ormancey as President. In 2491 the OGP could certainly not be regarded as a winner. The party lost 8 seats in the Seante and the presidential nominee, George Wyndhaven, came in fourth. Diego Benítez from the PDyS became President. A year into his presidency the OGP and LDP members of his cabinet resigned their posts du to political and administrative differences. Party Leadership * Chasca-Coyllur (Leader of the OGP) * Grace Paldana (Deputy Leader of the OGP) * Linda Oblanskij (Press Secretary) * Juan Costabello (Party Whip) Senators Alvium Vivienne O'Malley, and Francis Bertram (+5) Kundir Vextana Xinto, Grace Paldana, Chasca-Coyllur, William Wyndhaven, and Castanier de Villement (+1) New Kreshar Milo Kennedy, Mixtinia Xqaque, Hodia Patlak, Victoria Halland, and Cornelius Hampton (+1) Kreshar James Summersdale, Marie Toulouse, and Wayne Dillings (+3) Haboves Veronique Moreau, Jeanette Vitrand, Juan Costabello, and Mingus Magnusson (+1) Party Nominees * Chasca-Coyllur (President) * James Summersdale (Head of Government) * Cornelius Hampton (Foreign Affairs) * Marie Toulouse (Internal Affairs) * Francis Bertram (Finance) * Milo Kennedy (Defence) * Wayne Dillings (Justice) * Mixtinia Xqaque (Infrastructure & Transport) * Jeanette Vitrand (Health & Social Services) * Vextana Xinto (Education & Culture) * Mingus Magnusson (Science & Technology) * Veronique Moreau (Food & Agriculture) * Grace Paldana (Environment & Tourism) * Hodia Patlak (Trade & Industry) Former Cabinet Members * George Wyndhaven (Co-founder of the OGP, former 8th Prime Minister, senator, and presidential candidate) * James Summersdale (Co-founder of the OGP, former 9th Prime Minister, and presidential candidate) * Cornelius C. Hampton (Former Minister of Foreign Affairs) * Victoria Halland (Former Minister of Internal Affairs, and VP Candidate) * Nicolai Stenhus (Former Minister of Finance and senator) * Benoit Potour (Former Minister of Finance, senator, and VP candidate) * Philippe Boutin (Former Minister of Justice and senator) * Marie Toulouse (Former Minister of Environment & Tourism) * Thomas Larsen (Former Minister of Trade & Industry and senator) Other Notable Members * Victor de Mussin (Supreme Court Justice) * Lena Marksen (Supreme Court Justice) * Xavier Mendes (Chairman of the OGNC) * Darius Sweet (Former senator) Presidential Elections General Elections Category:Lourenne Category:Parties of Lourenne Category:Parties